El diario de Naruto
by Hermi23
Summary: Poemas o versos k Naruto o personajes de la serie escriben, el diario : el objeto más indiscreto del mundo k siempre alguien acaba por leer... Yaoi Sasunaru , otros ...
1. Chapter 1

**EL DIARIO DE NARUTO:**

**(n/A: Bueno, a falta de Educación sexual, que aún no he podido acabar el cap 10 por falta de inspiración y un horrible dolor de muela que me hace doler toda la cabeza... os pongo unos poemas que he escrito hace tiempo, son algunos un poco dark ... cortitos,pero bueno, serán como palabras escritas por Naruto... en referencia a Sasuke en casi todos ellos , musus, espero k os gusten.)**

Trata de las noches solitarias en que Naruto sufre pensando en la amistad de Sasuke hacia él ... el cabezota kitsune está decidido a hacer regresar a Konoha al moreno, su promesa con Sakura chan es solida ... demo ... sus sentimientos más internos, son estos ...

**Lamentos propios**

Para no preocupar a una amiga que ni siquiera se si existe ( Sakura) ,

estas letras voy a plasmar en una pantalla sin vida ... para que nadie las pueda escuchar.

Lamentos, propios y marchitos,

vienen tan rápido como se van,

te hacen sentir un pájaro muerto que le arrancan las alas y no puede volar.

Sufriendo , siempre sufriendo, sin cambiar ni madurar,

es dificil, da mucho miedo , querer empezar a volar de nuevo,

soñar, querer, estimar...

No quiero que me hagas daño y mi herida se vuelva a abrir( Sasuke)

sentirás mis latidos, que entre empatía se remueven entre sí.

Y el dolor perdudará, mis lágrimas caeran rociando el duro pesar...

el pesar de mi corazón ... por favor ¡ Basta ya!

Solo en mi mundo, no te vayas a acerkar...

te puedes quemar con mis versos, de esta guerra espiritual.

Encontrando mi camino , encontraré un árbol muerto,

sus ramas sin hojas, son como una vida sin amigos.

Miedo, más miedo, mis vellos se erizarán

¿serán todos tan cabrones de dañarme sin parar?

No me apuntes con kunais que reciten el nombre :" venganza "

de eso ya he visto , y cuando cortan hacen sangrar.

No me engañes por favor, no lo hagas jamás ...

Dolor, mucho dolor, el corazón me vas a arrancar.

Mi pecho siente los latidos, el nerviosismo tatuará... el dolor de un corazón herido

que un día se detendrá .

pd: Y con claridad te digo que tengo miedo, a que me engañes y no estés ... la lealtad es algo muy importante, y no se si tú ... conseguirás sentirlo de la manera en que yo lo siento cuando tú estás conmigo.

**n/a : Bueno, este es el primero , iré colocando de poco en poco más ;) , musus y espero vuestras opiniones en reviews jejeje.**

**Espero pronto poder subir EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL Y LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA OVA 4 DE PAPÁ NARUTO, un poco de paciencia por favor, que la cabeza me duele a rabiar ... :s aprovecho para promocionar un fantástico foro de Sasunaru :**

**http/mangekyouramen. mi web de " Papá Naruto" : http/groups. sí, musus, lore-hermi18-bergdora.**


	2. Hormonas muertas

**Cap 2- Hormonas muertas:**

N/a: este trata de la letra de la canción que compone Itachi en mi oneshoot Itasasu " Brothers of metal",aquí la letra ,espero que os guste.

Uchiha Itachi estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación como todas las noches.

La brisa entraba por su ventana oscura , moviendo las cortinas de un color gris perlado... los mechones morenos del chico agazapado contra la mesa se movían al compás del viento.

Los ojos oscuros clavados en el pergamino nuevo, la pluma escribía versos ardientes , iluminados por una pequeña lamparita que recorría la silueta del heavy con un color amarillo luminoso.

Eddy de Iron Maiden estaba colgado en un póster gigante justo al lado del chico.

**Hormonas muertas**

Hazme el amor,

hazme ese favor,

tiñe mis bragas de rojo pasión,

príncipe azul , gime dentro de mí.

enséñame el color del placer,

la transparencia de tus fluídos

me hace perder los sentidos.

Miedo al placer, miedo a querer.

terror a que tus dedos arranquen mi piel

urguen en mi , adentro muy adentro

Orgasmo húmedo, beso tierno ,

dulce caramelo para satisfacer mis anhelos.

Dureza ,crudeza, rareza,

masturbación, felación ,precaución.

sexo, pecho, lecho .

Puto coito ,puta reproducción !

Mis hormonas se pudren , mueren de infectación .

No me toques ni roces, no me beses ni lamas,

cuida a mis hormonas de tus putas feromonas .

n/a: Bueno, pues esta era la letra que estaba escuchando Sasuke cuando Itachi se lo estaba cof cof jajaja xDDDD ya estoy mejor del dolor de cabeza, la muela va mejor y ya me han dado medicación,así que pronto estará el 10 de Edu sexual, de mientras habéis leído esto musus lore.

Gracias a : Armonik,fati,esther,motiko san,pizza, macachan,vicky chan y aidiki chan por los reviews musus jejejeje, y asias a kien lo ha leido simplemente, chau ,lore.

pd2: NO SE k pasa k no sale las direcciones de las webs bien:s para entrar en la web mirad en mi perfil, nanoda


	3. Me odio

Me odio :

- Odio la empatía...  
- detesto el orgullo y sentirlo tan intensamente...  
- no puedo soportar el estar solo muchas veces cuando hay personas que quiero muy cerca...  
- ... a su vez sufro por las personas que están lejos y no las puedo tener a mi lado a diario.  
- odio tener sentimientos y pensamientos y que estos viajen por mi mente, me hagan nudos en el estómago , k se monten sus películas y sus paranoyas...  
- odio tener defectos y saber que no puedo cambiarlos por que son parte de mi personalidad, y odio que no los entiendan/acepten los demás a la vez que no puedo hacerlos entender...  
-odio odiar y obsesionarme con las cosas...  
-odio las personas que hacen daño, que no hagan nada para remediarlo, que quieran seguir haciendo daño, que engañen a diario , que no dejen respirar , que se retuerzan en mi estómago...  
-... odio que esas personas ayan sido importantes en mi vida.  
- odio dar toda mi alma y desvivirme al 100 cuando no lo hacen conmigo y me siento vacia seguidamente...  
- odio que las personas que me importan lo pasen mal y ser yo en algun caso la causante de ello ...  
- - odio estar triste y agazapada en la oscuridad, odio reflejar mi dolor y llorar cansinamente retratando mi infelicidad .  
- odio no poder ser feliz con la persona que me importa y quiero ... odio pensar que no podré hacerla feliz, que el sueño puede acabar, que el amor se extinguirá y la llama se congelará ...  
- ... odio besar sus labios cuando mis lágrimas mojan su rostro .  
- ...odio la rareza de mi ser , esa rareza que todo el mundo tiene dentro ,y que la mía sea tan grande y tan extensa...  
- odio no encontrar un paraiso donde la amistad y el amor se cojan de la mano , sin tonterías, sin engaños , sin chorradas de por medio , y sin distancias también ...  
- odio el sentir tanto y sentir tan poco seguidamente ...  
- odio el paso de la amistad a la ignorancia extrema…  
-odio perdonar pero no olvidar...  
- odio que idolatren a alguien cuando nadie es perfecto y que hagan sentir inferior a los demás...  
-odio el chantaje emocional y que te lo ejecuten terceras personas...  
-odio que no me entiendan ...  
-odio que no me peguen cuando lo merezco para ayudarme a entender o que me peguen un buen grito ... odio que queden calladas las personas , me ignoren y pasen del tema...  
- odio la envidia, y sentirla de vez en cuando .  
-odio la melancolía , tener recuerdos bonitos, pensar que han pasado, pensar que no los revivirás , pensar que quedan ahí ...como una mariposa atrapada en tu estómago, llorar por ellos...  
- odio la depresión y la ansiedad.  
- odio no poder reflejar lo que pienso...  
- odio la muerte y desearla a su vez.  
- odio el pensar que las personas vienen y van , que nada es para siempre que todo tiene final , que el amor es frágil que la amistad también lo és, los espejismos...  
-odio querer mucho , tanto que mis sentimientos acaban anestesiándose...  
-odio no saber que sentimiento es de verdad y cual es de mentira... cual viaja sin peaje por mi cabeza y cual no...  
- odio llorar , llorar mucho...  
- odio la ignorancia, sentirme inferiror, mirarme al espejo y decir : coño , eres un monstruo.  
-odio necesitar cariño, que me lo demuestren , que las personas sean frias y yo no poder serlo por que no puedo serlo ...  
- ... odio la falta de aprecio, odio que no me den un abrazo cuando lo necesito, odio los estereotipos, odio que odien a las personas que quiero ...  
- odio dar sinceridad y cuando uno comete un error se lo crucifique ...  
-odio la contradicción, que es humana y siempre está presente...  
- odio muchas cosas , sobretodo las que producen dolor y desasosiego ...  
-odio ser Naruto Uzumaki.

FIN.


End file.
